When the good boy wants to grow up
by Sniffy Sand
Summary: Tobi wants to grow up and be a big kid just like the other members. All he needs to do is get Sakura to tell him how to become one... simple... right? TobiSaku / Tobi x Sakura crackfic lemon later
1. Chapter 1

A/N Dont you all just love this pairing x3 short tempered medic sakura x good boy tobi :D ... and yeah, tobi is tobi in this fic... not obito or tsunades brother or whoever the theories say he is...

---------------------------------

Tobi loved being called a good boy. It was even his motivation when he trained with Zetsu, which later became an obsession when he joined the Akatsuki. But just like every child there is, Tobi wanted to grow up as well. He wanted to be the same as his senpai or maybe even the same as Leader-sama.

Tobi was resting on his bed thinking about his comrades. They all had their own secret stashes they kept in a secret place, a secret place that he wasnt allowed to check out. It bugged him a lot. He hated listening to Kisame and Deidara argue whose has a larger collection. He even hated it when Kakuzu sold parts of his collection to everyone but him. It just wasnt fair.

Tobi sighed and looked at the celing. He was pretty curious what their stashes were about. Zetsu-san's is probably about taking care of plants he though and deidara senpai's is probably about art...

He was well aware he cant have his own secret stash until he becomes a big kid. Which probably wasnt going to happen over night. With another sigh he got out of his bed and walked out of his room. Zetsu could probably tell him how to become a big kid. Yes, that sounded like a great idea.

"Zetsu-saaaaaaaaan! Hey! Zetsu-saaaaaaaaaaaan!" Tobi shouted while he knocked on the door to Zetsu's room. He was probably going to anger some of the members but he didnt care. Becoming a big kid was a big thing after all.

Zetsu didnt answer so Tobi opened the door himself. The room was dark, messy and... EMPTY? "Zetsu saaaaan where are you?" Tobi asked, not expecting an answer.

"He's in Leaders office... meeting his new parthner or something." Replied Itachi who just happened to be walking by.

Hearing the organisation was going to be expanded by one member made Tobi happy. Now he was going to have someone call him senpai as well. But he knew he wasnt allowed to interrupt Leader when he was talking to the members about missions, so interrupting him to meet the new comrade was probably the same. Tobi lowered his head. Waiting sure is boring he thought.

Tobi walked back to his room. He took off his cloak and stuffed his pillow and covers inside. He placed the newmade 'doll' on the bed and took out a monopolly game from under his bed.

"Lets play monopolly while we wait cloak-san" Tobi shouted as he set up the game.

He looked at his imaginary friend. "You look funny when youre headless, cloak-san" he laughed and threw the dice at his cloak.

"Umm... what are you doing?" He herd a femine voice say.

Tobi didnt recodnise the voice, so he turned to see who asked the question. There was a girl with strange-colored hair on his doorstep. Just like Zetsu, except her hair was pink and her skin was normal. But her hair was still strangely-colored.

"Hi Pink-chan, Tobi is playing monopolly with cloak-san, wanna join?" He smiled, forgetting she couldnt see his face because of the mask he wore.

Sakura sweatdropped. She knew the akatsuki were weirdos... and the member she just met proved her point.

"Tobi could close door and lock cloak-san in the closet so we can play privately if you want to" said Tobi and even laughed a little. He was excited to actually play monopolly with a real, living person.

But Sakura, being Sakura misunderstood what he said and got angry.

"PERVERT!" She shouted and hit the back of his head as hard as she could. Tobi just whined and clutched into a ball. _Becoming a big kid must be really painfull_ he thought.

A/N

Well there, i wrote the first chapter. Sorry if its short and rushed but i have a lot of homework and a test tomorrow ... gawd 7th grade is killing me D:

next chapter will be longer ^_^

Tobi: *rubs head in pain* Why did Sakura hit Tobi, Tobi is a good boy :((


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N than you for the reviews and faves! :D AHEEEEEEEEEM! So,here goes chappie 2... ill try to make it as long as i can :] **

"I herd there had been conflicts between the members, is that true?" Pein asked the members.

"Yes, Leader-sama, New Member-kohai smacked Tobi and raped Tobi's cloak!" Tobi whined making everyone on the table sigh.

"Dont you mean "ripped" hn?" Deidara sweatdropped.

Kisame turned to Sakura and brust into laugher "You can use my cloak the next time you masturbate." he said.

Sakura clenched her fists and stood up ready to give Kisame the same threatment she gave to Tobi. Minus ripping his cloak, of course, because it would only make him come up with more dirty jokes about her. Not noticing Sakura was getting close to him, Kisame continued to laugh "And maybe even my sword"

Sakura got even more pissed off. Without even thinking, she hit Kisame as hard as she could and sent him flying across the room.

"Sakura," Pein grabbed hold of her wrists so she couldnt hurt anyone "I made you a part of my organisation so you could heal my men... not beat them to death!"

"And she also hurt Cloak-san!" Tobi pulled out his destroyed cloak from under his shirt. "He's dead now!"

Pein sighed and looked at Deidara. "This is seriously giving me a headache..." he groaned "Deidara, youre temporarly switching partners with Zetsu. DISMISED!"

"Whaaa?" Yelled Sakura. "I dont want a retard to be my mission partner!" She pointed at Tobi who was poking and talking to his cloak. "Besides Im sure i would be better off by myself. I mean Zetsu didnt have a partner before i joined right?"

"Well i dont care what you want!" Pein said, failing to remain calm "This is MY organisation and I want teamwork!"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind and closed it again. She walked out of Pein's office, ignoring Tobi's whining and Hidan's 'omj hump my sythe' joke.

~*~

Tobi fell backwards on his bed, not letting go of his cloak. It was getting pretty late, so he took out a pillow from under his bed and covered himself with his cloak. His head still hurt like hell and he was suprisingly tired. At this time, the only fun think he could do without angering other memebers was fantasize. And Tobi knew exactly what to fantasize about.

He closed his eyes and hugged his cloak. A picture of Sakura playing monoppoly with him appeared in front of his eyes. Oh how he wanted to play that game with her. He could even paint one of the humans pink for her, just like he painted one orange for himself. But soon, Tobi lost control over his fantasy which was now becoming a dream. Sakura turned into Hidan and chopped his head while laughing like a maniac. Tobi's head fell on the floor and Sakura/Hidan who now turned into Zetsu ate it.

Tobi fell off his bed and woke up. He stood up and grabbed his pillow getting out of his room. He hadnt done this before, seeing his parents died early and Zetsu's black half threatned to eat him when he woke him up just to tell him he had a bad dream, but Deidara had told him it would make him a big kid...

_**Flashback **_

_**"Pleeeeease sempaiiiiii!" Tobi begged Deidara who was sitting on his own bed and trying to come up with a new type of clay bird. **_

_**"Shut up un!" Deidara cut him off and took a piece of clay in one of his mouths.**_

_**"But Tobi wants to be a big kid like you, semPIEEEE!!!! Please tell how you became a big kiiiiiiid!"**_

_**"Sleep with a girl... dunno un" Deidara took the clay out of the mouth on his right hand, not bothering to look at Tobi**_

_**"Oooooooh... but sempai, what if the girl rolls on Tobis face and suffocates Tobi in his sleep?" Tobi eeped **_

_**"Get a girl to blow you then... and shut up un!" Deidara looked at the newmade bird, proud of his creation.**_

_**"But sempai Tobi doesnt want to be blown up Tobi could die!" **_

_**"Get out of my room or I will blow you up un!" Deidara yelled and threw the bird at Tobi, but luckyly Tobi was fast enough to get out of his sempai's room before it hit him**_

Tobi shook of the memory and opened the door to Sakura's room. Her room was completly empty and she was sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor.

"Hey! Sakura-chaaan!" Tobi whispered but Sakura didnt wake up. "Sakura-chaaan!" he got closer to her and poked her, but she remained asleep.

Tobi looked down at her for a while, seeing if she would move.

"Sakura-chan is DEEEEEEEEAD!" he eeped and hit Sakura's face with his pillow. He ran out of Sakuras room and locked himslef in his own. Seconds later he herd a knock on his door... and then another one... and then another one.

"OPEN UP TOBI!!!" Sakura screamed, ready to break the door if he didnt

"Eeeep! It's Sakura-chan's GHOST!"

"I SAID OPEN THE FRIGGIN DOOR!"

"But Tobi is a good booy"

Sakura thought about what he just said and an idea hit her. "Yes, be a good boy and open the door" she said grinning evilly.

"Okie!" Tobi smiled and unlocked the door just to be glomped by an angry Sakura.

~*~

"It huuuuuuuuuuuurts!" Tobi whined and removed his mask since his face was too swollen to fit. He looked at Sakura with an offended exspression "Look what you did to Tobi!"

Sakura sighed and murmured something that neighter Tobi or Pein could understand.

"I have no idea what the hell is wrong with you" Pein looked at Sakura "But as long as you end up attacking my men i dont like it"

"He tried to friggin SUFFOCATE me!" Sakura screamed standing up and pointing at Tobi who was poking his face. "While i was ASLEEP!"

"Tobi did NOT!"

"Sakura, take Tobi outside and heal him or whatever... DISMISSED!"

Even thought sakura recently joined the Akatsuki she knew she wasnt allowed to say another word after Pein says "DISMISSED", so she grabbed Tobi's hand and dragged him out of the room.

---------------

END OF CHAPTER 2 (with a crappy flashback with deidara in the middle XD) Cloak-san is dead now D: ...or IS HE? c:|

---------------

**A/N YEAH! 1000+ WORD CHAPPIE *dances***

**...**

**Naruto: REVIEWTTEBAYO!!!!!!**


End file.
